


Subspace

by n_e_r_i_s_s_a



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Spanking, Steve Feels, Subspace, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_e_r_i_s_s_a/pseuds/n_e_r_i_s_s_a
Summary: Steve discovers what subspace is. Tony gets a little panicky. Lil bit of fluff in with the BDSM stuff. Aka Tony freaks the fuck out and Steve has to wake up to comfort him. Sorta. Have fun!





	Subspace

Tony is cooking dinner when Steve walks in the door, and the first thing Tony notices is the blush high on Steve's cheeks. His mind flicks to the night before when they'd discovered that Steve's ass turns that same color if you hit it a couple times. Speaking of which, Tony sides away from dinner, which is basically done, and squeezes one of those round cheeks as he leans around Steve.  
"Whatcha got there, doll?" The blush hikes a bit higher.  
"Um.." Tony smirks and digs a hand in the bag.  
"Woah!! Tonyyyy..." Steve's voice goes whiny as he tries to stop Tony's questing hands, but as he pulls them out, Tony grabs something smooth and metal and pulls it into view.  
"Oh. Fuck." Steve goes quiet as Tony's eyes flick from the handcuffs (extra tough, of course) to Steve and back again.  
"Steve..." Tony laughs, incredulous and, frankly, a bit turned on. " You kinky little shit were you going to spring these on me in the bedroom?" Steve nods, uncomfortable. He shifts in his chair a bit and Tony peaks over the table to observe the obvious tent in Steve's jeans. Tony nods to himself, decision made.  
"Knees." Steve looks up at him, pupils steadily growing wider.  
"Sir!?"  
"Knees. Now." Steve slides compliantly off the chair and onto the floor. Tony digs around in the bags a little more, coming up with a fresh bottle of lube and, of all things, a wooden paddle. Tony saunters back over to Steve, resting the wood against the small of Steve's back. Steve's head, which had been obediently bend into submission, jerked up, pupils fully blown, and any doubt in Tony's mind drifts off with the desperate look emanating from Steve.  
"Shall we head bedroomward?" Tony snickers to himself, knowing that Steve is a little too out of it right now to correct the lack of a real word. But then he stops laughing because Steve is on his stomach on the bed and his hands are already crossed behind his back and damn, that ass is so perfect Tony has to tear his eyes away. Tony has another idea, however; he'd had a new, reinforced headboard installed for reasons very similar to this. He pulls one of Steve's hands up and secures the cuff around the wrist, fingers pausing over the pulse point t to confirm what Tony already knew: Steve's heart was pounding like he'd just run a marathon. The other wrist shudders in his hands as he brings it to the handcuffs around the headboard. Tony watches Steve pull on the cuffs a little, testing their strength, and doesn't miss the slight tremble when his wrists don't move.  
"Why, doll, I believe you were going to give e me a heart attack. I didn't even get to eat dinner yet. Do you think you need to be punished?" Steve nods vigorously, despite being a bit out of it. Tony let's the cool wood warm up in between Steve's legs, feeling the gentle shivers slowly convulsing his body. 

 

After a couple seconds, Steve feels the paddle moving over his ass, and can't suppress another wiggle. Then a snap, and the sound registers before the pain, which washes over him like a small wave.  
Dazed, Steve registers Tony telling him that he's going to spank him thirty times. Steve supposes that that sounds okay, and the paddle comes back down, jolting him into awareness as Tony's asks him for a color. The motion of his ass being spanked rubs his cock against the soft, cool silk of Tony's sheets beneath him, and the growing wet spot from his slicked up dick. He gasps a bit.  
"G-green." Steve jumps as the paddle comes down again, the pain pushing the pleasure farther. Another, and after a few more Steve can't even count, pain barely even there as he sinks further into pleasure. He distantly feels his orgasm building, little moans and gasps slipping past his lips. Steve can't tell, but he thinks it's probably around 25 when he hears this whine and the pleasure that's been building like a wave washes over him. He realizes the whine is him, gasps as another slap comes, and suddenly he seems white as he finally comes untouched. 

 

Tony stops at 27 as Steve comes, admiring the red hue if the perfectly curved ass in front of him. He hadn't been expecting that. And he doesn't expect what happens next either. Steve doesn't move once he's orgasmed. Tony quickly undoes the handcuffs, but Steve is utterly out of it. Tony shakes his shoulder a little.  
"Uh, Steve? You good?" No response. Tony rolls him over on to his back. Nothing. The man doesn't even blink. His breathing has evened out, but Tony feels his own chest moving faster as Steve doesn't move. Tony, panicking, does the only thing he can think of. He grabs a glass of ice water off the bedstand and throws it on Steve. That, a least, gets a reaction. 

Cold. That's the first thing Steve feels. He panicks and jolts upright, trying to figure out where he is. Naked. In bed. Cold and sputtering. He blinks a little and sees Tony, warily watching him. Oh yeah. Spanking and shit. Steve laughs a little as he brings his legs up.  
"How'd you get the cuffs off so fast?" Steve thinks it couldn't have been more than half a minute. 

Tony's breathe evens out a bit as Steve jerks upright and his head swivels. He can practically hear the gears clicking as Steve tries to remember. And remembers. And laughs. Tony let's his breathing relax more.  
"Steve it's been like five minutes. You weren't with me." Steve gets his confused look. Tony climbs onto the bed, and grabs his broad shoulders, looking into those blue eyes.  
"Where'd you go?"  
"Um, I don't remember that. What happened?" Tony frowns.  
"You just kinda blacked out after you came. You didn't close your eyes or anything, you just lay there. You weren't even blinking. That scared that shit out of me." Steve's brow furrows.  
"I just remember you hitting me like 20 times and I couldn't even count. It stopped hurting around 5 and then I couldn't count anymore. I think I whited out. Or.. blacked out." Steve giggles a little bit. "We should do that again, just don't do the cold water thing again; I was a little scared that the plane happened again before I remembered." Tony nods, and they curl up together on the bed. Steve, for once, plays the big spoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Um so this is my first post and I hope it's not too shite. Hope you had fun? It's been a while since I've written so... Yeah. It's a little short.


End file.
